Rose for my Darling
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Lindy wants Adrian to rebuild the greenhouse and Will questions Adrian and Lindy's relationship.
1. Rose for my Darling

Disclaimer: I do not own Beastly. It belongs to Alex Flinn.

Rose for my Darling

I took Lindy's hands and pulled her outside.

"Adrian, are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" she asked. I smiled.

"No, just keep your eyes shut," I told her and lead her to the center of the yard. She sighed. "Just a little farther." She smiled and started to open her eyes. "No peeking!" She laughed softly and closed her eyes again. "And…open them."

She obeyed and looked around, smiling. She walked over to the patch of white roses and touched them. I watched her, not moving. I wondered if she liked them, remembering the dance and how I gave her the corsage. She turned and walked over to me, taking my hands.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, kissing my lips softly. I smiled and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm glad you like them," I said sheepishly. She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers.

"You should build the greenhouse again," she mused. I frowned. "I liked it, seeing all the roses even in the dead of winter."

"I thought you missed the snow too," I said, confused. She smiled.

"Well, we can go outside now," she said, turning and resting her hands on my chest. "Unless you don't want to," she said, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Please, Adrian, it'd look good." I sighed.

"Alright, if you want me to, I'll build it again," I murmured. She smiled.

"Good," she said and pressed her lips to mine again.

I sat in the house, staring out the window. Will appeared. I glanced at him. He eased into a chair without saying a word, but I knew he had something to say.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. "You're hiding something, what?"

"Don't you think you two are rushing into things?" he asked. I shrugged. "You both are teenagers."

"She's in love with me, she changed me back."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then what's the problem!" he sighed.

"She thought you were some crazy guy, Adrian, when you changed back. She didn't know it was you. I don't understand why you didn't tell her," he said. I shrugged. "Look, Adrian, I'm sure you two are in love and all, but how much do you really know about each other?"

"Plenty," I said and stood. "We know enough about each other."

"But there's always secrets."

"Who are you to judge my relationships?" I demanded, probably a bit harshly, but I turned and walked out of the room. I heard him sigh as I walked into my room.

**A/N: Didn't really know what to write, so suggestions are always wanted! Thanks!**


	2. Arguing with Myself

_**A/N: My chapters are only about a page and a half for this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beastly, it belongs to Alex Flinn.**_

_Arguing with Myself_

_I sat down on the couch next to Lindy. She looked over at me when I sighed._

"_Something wrong?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. I shrugged. "Adrian? What happened? Is it your dad?" I shook my head. "Talk to me then."_

"_Will's just riding me."_

"_Will?"_

"_Yeah, he thinks we should 'take it easy'. What's there to take easy? We're in love, right? You changed me back, right? She said that if we were in love, then a kiss would change me back. Looks like we're in love," I muttered. She put her hand on my arm._

"_I know. We are in love. Listen to your heart, Adrian," she said softly. I frowned. My heart? What the hell?_

"_Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," I muttered. She sighed._

"_People can't tell-"_

"_I know, Lindy, I heard you," I said semi coolly. She sighed._

"_Maybe you should listen, then," she said and went to her room._

_Listen to my heart? When did this suddenly turn into a love story? Oh, right, when I was changed into a stupid beast. Literally. Why did that witch have to do that? I'm thankful for it, but why? She rui…well, no, she didn't ruin my life. She actually helped me, but that's beside the point. She changed my life forever and it sucked._

_Well, sure, she got me away from my dad and got me a girl, but I could have gotten a girl. There was Sloane, but then again…she was actually kind of bitchy. But, that's beside the point, I guess. I could get girls and I still can…just not when I was a beast. I suppose it helped me realize who my real friends are. I mean, look at Trey, he thought I was a spoiled brat…well, I guess I was._

_Okay, okay, so I will admit that Kendra helped me some, but did she really? My dad still doesn't like me, Lindy's father is…who knows where, my friends still don't really like me, and Sloane was cheating on my anyways. Maybe that was a plus to know…maybe not._

_I have to stop wallowing in self pity. That gets me no where now. I stood and started pacing. Pacing's a good thing. After awhile, I guess you just forget why you were even pacing in the first place. Which, to say the least, didn't happen to me. _

_I began wondering why I was even mad a Will. I mean, all he had wanted to do was help out, right? So why did I get so p-ed off? Because I'm me, I guess. I didn't know why. Mood swings apparently. They're normal, right? _

_I groaned and sat down. All I was doing was arguing with myself._


End file.
